


Let Me Out & Set Me Free

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Stiles, But it’s mainly them being tested on, Experimentation, Feral Derek, Humanoid Werewolves, Kidnapping, M/M, Stiles gets panic attacks, Supernatural exist, The boys get tortured, Wolf Derek, i don’t know what tags to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles wakes up in darkness, he doesn’t know where he is or where here is. All he remembers is going for take out before heading home.He’s not the only one who’s been kidnapped, a humanoid by the name Scott and Derek accompany him. What the hell do they want with them and will they ever escape?Unbeta’d
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The room is dark and the air is musty. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here or where here is. Stiles can feel dried blood on the side his head and grimaces when it starts throbbing. 

The last thing he remembers doing was going out for take out. If he’d known he was going to be kidnapped he would’ve loved to at least enjoy his last meal. Now that he thinks of it, he’s starving. Just as he’s about to yell out for help, anything, the lights flicker on. He’s in a white room, in a see-through cell. He looks to his right and almost yells at the sight. 

In the cage to his right is a man—no, a beast—curled in the corner. He contains wolf like features, his face elongated into a snout and his hands and feet clawed. Fur seems to sprout from everywhere on his body. Stiles can’t really tell how big the humanoid is by the position he’s in. How long has he been knocked out?

“Finally awake huh?” A voice from his left says. Stiles see a figure similar looking to the one on his right.

“I’m Scott, you might’ve seen Derek over there. He doesn’t talk much. We don’t know why we’re here but we do know that they’ve brought us in for some sort of experimentation. I don’t know how long I’ve been here let alone Derek who’s been here before me.”

Stiles curls into himself, “Does that mean they’ll do the same to me?”

Scott’s face, oddly still human looking, morphs into one of sadness and pain.

“Yes,” he replies. 

Stiles eyes begin to burn but no tears spill. Stiles hears snuffling beside him, looks like Derek is waking up. 

At first, Derek wakes up groggily, he sniffs the air and his eyes go from green to blood red. He looks directly at Stiles and begins to growl. Stiles begins to scoot away from Derek’s side as he stands and makes his way towards Stiles, growls getting louder. He lets out a snarl and bangs on the wall. Stiles shivers.

Scott gets up and lets out a roar, eyes turning red too. Derek seems to ignore Scott before letting out a chuff. He lays back down, back facing them.

“What the fuck was that,” Stiles hastily says to Scott.

“I actually have no idea, he’s never done that before, at least he didn’t do that when I was brought it.”

Scott’s about to say something else before his head cocks to the side and Stiles can’t help picturing a puppy. 

“They’re coming.”

Stiles feels all the dread come back to him and the gravity of his situation. He backs away from Scott to sit in the middle of his cell. Derek sits up as well and begins growling. A woman in a white lab coat and blonde hair walks in, she’s wearing a name tag signed, “Kate.”

“So nice to see you awake! Sorry Henry hit you so hard on that pretty little head of yours but it had to be done. You’ve been down for a total of three days! You must be starving by now, but don’t worry, you’ll be fed.”

She steps aside for two men in white surgical clothing to walk in with taser batons and chains. Scott’s cell door opens and he walks out with his wrists up, ready to be cuffed. 

“We‘ll be back just when we’re done with Scott and provide you with breakfast.”

Stiles watches as they drag Scott out, he can’t help but feel anger wash over him. He bangs on the glass with a yell. The room goes dark again and he’s back to seeing nothing. He doesn’t even want to peek at Derek, scared he might be met with red eyes staring back at him. 

The walls feel like they’re caving in on him, no one will come for him, no one wants to find him. He has no one. Ever since his father died, he’s been on his own. He pushed everyone away and they let him. He’d been working day and night at a shitty job to live in his dingy apartment. ‘Oh no,’ he thinks, ‘My plants are going to die.’

His breath seems to escape him and he can’t take in anymore. ‘Shit, I’m having a panic attack.’ He’d laugh if he had any breath for it.

He starts feeling light headed and just when it feels like he’s about to pass out, a slam on the wall startles him. He forgot Derek was there.

“Breath,” a voice says. It sounds raspy, like it hasn’t been used in a while. 

“Breath god dammit,” the voice says again. 

Stiles had been so startled with hearing Derek’s voice that he’d forgotten all about his panic attack. He inhales and takes in a good amount of air, exhaling loudly. He does it again until his breathing has returned to normal.

Stiles laughs wearily, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles has fallen asleep before he knows it because he wakes up to the men shoving Scott back into his cell. Scott snarls and one of the men jabs him with the taser baton. Scott falls and breaths heavily. 

“Stay the fuck down mutt,” the man says and spits.

The cell door slams shut and they walk out of the room. Stiles is still holding a hand over his eyes, still unused to the brightness of the light. He looks over to Scott who has shifted into a sitting position. 

“You look like shit,” Stiles says.

Scott’s laugh leaves him breathless. 

“So do you.”

Stiles smiles. The door opens and a cart wheels in. Kate steers it in front of all of them. 

“Breakfast!” She says. She opens the platter and inside are plates with eggs, bacon, and pancakes. This has got to be some sort of cruel joke. She serves them their portions and slides them under the openings of the cell doors. 

Stiles looks warily at the plate, he knows he should be more skeptical of what’s being fed to him but his stomach is saying something else. He realizes then that no utensils have been given out. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We can not provide you with utensils under the protection of yourselves and out staff.”

She doesn’t move from her spot. Stiles notices Scott is already digging in, using his hands. Stiles can’t help but grimace, so this was the catch. He turns to look at Derek, he hasn’t even moved from where he’s been laying.

“If you don’t eat Derek, we’ll just have to force it down with a tube. Do you really want that?” Kate smiles wickedly.

Derek growls and begins eating using only his mouth. Stiles decides he has no other choice, he’ll just have to endure the embarrassment. He’s fucking starving at this point. He remembers to eat slow, reading somewhere that if he ate fast he’d end up with a really bad stomach ache. 

They all slide the plates back under the opening minus Derek who shoves it. 

“Play nice Derek, or else we’ll have to put your collar back on.”

She picks up the plates and puts them on the cart and starts to head out of the room.

“You’re up next Stiles! It’ll be your first time experiencing anything like this but know you’re contributing for the greater good.”

Stiles can’t believe she can say that with a damn smile on her face.

“Just get some rest now, you’ll need it,” the door closes behind her and the lights go off again.

“What is it that they do?” Stiles asks.

“I can’t remember, it’s been so long since I’ve been here everyday seems to morph into the other. Sorry,” Scott says.

Stiles lays on his side, hugging himself and taking Kate’s advice.


End file.
